


as simple as 1+1

by fabulousinez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is slow, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, and akaashi is sly, kurodai is side pairing but they have their moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save his skin, Bokuto lies. Akaashi is now his (fake) boyfriend and what could have been simple is a giant mess? also the one where they do it all in reverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - So... what was your name again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilaevolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaevolet/gifts).



> this is the result of sharing headcanons back and forth. also my very first nsfw piece. and multi-chaptered in a long time, so bear with me and help me keep myself motivated to finish this in no time :D

The music was loud and blaring through the speakers of The Prey. People jumped and moved according to the beat, sweaty bodies colliding and pressing against each other.

Bokuto observed it all from his stool on the bar, sipping on his whiskey and tapping his fingers on the counter. He wasn’t a club person, per say, but he wouldn’t say no to a friend’s night out. Except that this friend’s night out had him alone, after being dumped by Kuroo, who had left him to his own devices to go flirt with one of the bartenders, a black haired man with the _nicest ass_ – Kuroo’s words – in all Tokyo.

Good for Kuroo: he was probably getting laid in the bathroom and Bokuto was there, drowining on his drink, trying to forget his pathetic existence. Twenty six years old, with a good yet not ideal job plus the constant nag of his parents to meet a few girls of their interest because _you’re getting old, Koutarou, you need to find a young lady for you_. He’d be all up for it if it wasn’t for a little big detail: he was gay as hell. Not that his parents knew about it – he never cared to tell them anyway – but he usually ignored their marriage conversations. So far it hadn’t bring him problems but he knew that if the situation extended until his thirty, he would be in trouble.

 _Four more years to go. Oh well, I still have time_ , he thought, finishing what remained of his drink.

Wanting another drink, because it was that good, he tried to get the bartender’s attention, a tanned man who always smacked his napron on a feathery looking man who just kept on smiling, eyes revealing genuine happiness. He tried in vain and sighed in frustration as a man sat two stools to his left and did what he had been trying to do for the past few minutes.

“Two more, Iwaizumi” - the man said, holding two fingers up.

Bokuto side glanced him and even on his profile and under the shitty lights of the club the man was pretty. He was all black tousled hair, milky skin, thin lips and sharp mysterious eyes. A sight to behold. _He’s probably with someone, or maybe he just want to drink until oblivion, but that’s less likely_.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the bartender poused a new drink in front of him. Seeing his confused expression, he simply pointed to the man on his left and went away, continuing whatever he was doing with the man of the blinding smile. Bokuto didn’t miss the soft touch of the bartender’s forearm and the fond expression the other had. _They’re totally fucking_ , he thought, not knowing whether to be happy someone was happy or miserable due to his unhappy reality.

Bartender and his friend aside, Bokuto turned to the man and met his eyes, piercing through him. He raised his glass in thanks and the man picked his drink and approached him.

“Thanks!” - he said, trying to be louder than the music.

“No mention” - the man replied, dismissing his words with a hand wave. He took his glass to his lips, dark eyes fixed on Bokuto - “You seemed down, that’s all.”

“Thank you, anyway.”

The man nodded and sat on the stool immediately to his left. They fell silent in the loud club, both occupied with their own drinks. At least Bokuto thought that was what the stranger was doing, because he couldn’t think straight with such a beautiful man near him. He was growing restless. He tried not to look at the man, but his eyes always found their way to the defined jaw line, the proeminent Adam’s appel, the shiny red lips kissing the glass. He averted his eyes whenever the other moved, but just as he was observing the strong yet delicate hands around the glass the other turned to him, surprising him.

He hoped the club’s lights disguised the embarassement of being caught on the act. While he was worrying over this, the man mouthed him something.

“What?” - he shouted over the music, leaning in to hear the reply.

The hot breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine.

“You dance?”

“Not if I can help it” - he replied and the man frowned - “Two left feet.”

The other smirked.

“It just so happens that I have two right.” 

Never breaking eye contact, the man drove his drink to his lips. Bokuto swallowed in dry, staring at the man’s dark eyes, pondering his words. The man bit his bottom lip and whatever Bokuto had thought so far in the scarce seconds vanished. _Screw it_ , he thought finishing once again his drink.

“A match made in heaven, wouldn’t you say?” - he joked, standing up.

Something changed in the man’s eyes. There was this new spark that Bokuto couldn’t quite figure it out. Repeating his movement, the man stood up and grabbed Bokuto by the wrist, dragging him to the center of the dancefloor, where people were crammed and rowdy, dancing and overall having a great time.

Following the starnger’s lead, Bokuto began to loose himself, letting his body move freely, jumping and throwing his hands in the air, the boisterous music roaring inside him, giving life to every one of his cells. In front of him, the beautiful man was the same, eyes closed, hands in the air, jumping and a relaxed content smile plastered on his face.

“You are a good dancer, after all” - Bokuto commented, facing the man.

He smiled and with a swift movement his arms had found place around Bokuto’s shoulders, fingers fondling with his hair. He stepped closer, so close that Bokuto could see the darkness of his eyes, the iris with rays of a rich yellow colour. The air got stuck on his throat as the man scraped the back of his neck and their groins brushed against each other.

“You are not so bad yourself” - he retorted, the husky mysterious voice making Bokuto’s cock twitch in his pants.

He bit his lip to restrain a content sigh. The stranger’s movements were becoming bolder and Bokuto felt this shattering attraction towards him. He couldn’t get away even if he wanted to. He lacked the power and the strenght to step back. The man had him on a hook; he was trapped inside the seductive gaze of the enigmatic eyes.

The music kept on playing and people still jumped and danced. But that didn’t matter. Bokuto had forgotten all his surroundings. All that mattered was the stranger and how he enticed him to be bolder, to touch more, to feel more.

He rested his hands on the man’s thin waist and swayed their bodies. They were glued to each other and their intense gaze had Bokuto’s mind cloudy and foggy. Those eyes were piercing through him, challenging him. _The first to break loses_ , they said and the words _danger_ and _thrill_ appeared before his eyes.  


  
  


He doesn’t know who was the first to break the eye contact. One second there was this sharp intense stare and on the next they were kissing, their mouths colliding against each other. It was rough, no where near passionate. It was primal and rough. Their teeth crashed, their tongues battled, their hands roamed fervently, burning the skin they touched. Bokuto felt a warmth inside him, overflowing him, drowining him in this burning pleasure. He needed more: he needed to feel the skin underneath the hard denim; he wanted to bare the man before him and explore and adventure himself in his body. He wanted to touch the soft flesh of his thighs, the round curve of his ass, the hardened nipples. He wanted to wreck and be wrecked.

They had moved – Bokuto hadn’t even noticed – and the man was now cornered between him and a wall. His hands were frenetic, either feeling Bokuto’s rapid growing erection or gropping his ass, nails craving him in an attempted pressure release.

Bokuto rejoyced when a broken low moan escaped the swollen shiny lips of the other when he grinded down on him, their clothed members rubbing against each other.

“Yours or mine?” - Bokuto questioned, biting the other’s ear lobe, dragging a sharp gasp out of him.

“Yours” - the disheveled man said, breathless.

Grabbing him by his hand, Bokuto went against the crowd of people towards the exit door. Despite all the people around him, he still felt the dangerous warmth the slightly smaller man emaned. His heart was beating hard against his chest, his limbs seemed as if a dosis of adrenaline had been injected in them, his dick was getting tighter and tighter in his jeans. He was pretty sure he was rocking a nasty lovebite on his neck and his once carefully spiked hair looked like straight out of a hurricane.

A row of taxis perfilled the club’s steet and both him and the stranger skipped towards the first in line, hand in hand, giggling like children. Bokuto only had time to say his address before the dark haired man attacked himm, his lips kissing and biting his neck, his hands travelling down on his inner thigh.

“Keep your dicks covered or I’m gonna throw you out” - the taxi driver warned, muttering a resignated _where is this generation going to end up_ before starting the car.

Thankfully, for both of them and the taxi driver, the journey was short and as the car stopped in front of Bokuto’s complex, he shoved the money on the driver’s hand and they fleed into his apartment.

As he tried to open his flat door, cold fingers spread out on his back, wet kisses were dropped on his neck, making it a more difficult action than it really was. His face lit up when he finally managed to unlock the door, but as he turned to face his companion, he was pushed by him, their mouths crashing into each other with need.

They went against the furniture, they almost knocked a lamp as they clumsily walked backwards until Bokuto’s back hit a wall. In seconds both of their shirts were ditched and their belts were unbuckled. His lover drove his kisses to his collarbones, then trailed down his torso. With a quick gesture he released his aching dick from his jeans and locking eyes with Bokuto, he fell to his knees and took him in his mouth, hungrily savouring him.

Bokuto moaned as he felt himself hit the back of the other’s throat. His head fell back, hitting the wall, and his back arched in pleasure. The room was filled with lewd sounds, either the sloppy wet sounds of the man sucking him or his loud moans. On any other time he would’ve toned it down, but not that night, not when he was receiving the best blowjob he had ever been given.

He laced his fingers on the other’s hair, every ounce of him trying not to rock his hips into the sinful mouth. He was seeing this bliding white, the pleasure was accumulating on the pit of his stomach, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

His dick slided off the man’s mouth. His pupils were wider and tinkling, an enigmatic edge on them. As he raised from the fround, Bokuto noticed his his equal ranging boner trapped in his jeans.

Bokuto leaned in for a kiss, tasting himself, traces of whiskey and something sweet he couldn’t quite decipher. It was slower than the previous ones, more intimate. Pushing his jeans and underwear all the way down and throwing them aside, Bokuto worked on the other’s belt and zipper, making his jeans slide down his pale legs. The man stepped out of the clothing and Bokuto fumbled with the waistband of the boxers. After receving a rather rough pull on his hair he slided them down, exposing the long cock with the right thickness to wrap a full hand around it, red head and proeminent veins.

Their cocks skimmed against each other and both of them hissed. Their kisses turned more intense, Bokuto pulling the other’s thigh up and caressing the soft flesh, his hands adventuring further to the ass cheeks. The man threw an arm around his neck and searched for more friction, his body trying to to be closer to Bokuto’s.

Breaking the kiss, he whispered againt the man’s lips:

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

The man only kissed him passionately. No needing more than that, Bokuto picked him up and walked towards the bedroom, every brush of their cocks making his breat hitch.

His bed creaked when he laid the man on it. From his bed side table he retrieved a condom and lube. The man nodded as he uncapped the lube. The only light they had was the one coming from the street lamp outside Bokuto’s room. However, it was enough to illuminate the man’s face in such way that Bokuto would say that not even the strongest of men would say no to those parted thighs, swollen lips and blown dark eyes.

With a lube coated finger, Bokuto pushed into the right ring of muscles and watched the man’s expression change, his brow frowning slightly. As the man took a deep breath, he nodded to Bokuto, making him repeat the movement. A seconds finger was added not much longer. The man’s tighs quivered and buckled on reflex as Bokuto found his protaste. He grew louder and louder as Bokuto kept on brushing his fingers on the spot. His hands either clenched around the sheets or covered his face, trying to muffle his moans. By the time Bokuto added the third finger, he had small tears swelling up on his eyes and his hips rocked into Bokuto’s fingers.

 _Holy shit_ was constantly repeated on Bokuto’s mind. Truth to be told, he had never had such a partner that drew so much pleasure from him just by fucking himself on Bokuto’s fingers.

Pleading eyes begged for more and Bokuto was happy to comply. Ripping the foil package, he rolled the condom down his lenght, under very attentive eyes. After stroking himsel twice, he positioned himself above the man and aligned with the man’s hole.

Slowly, he pushed in, the head vagourously pushing through the tight muscle.

“Wait” - he stopped, pulling back - “I’m about to fuck you and I don’t even know your name.”

The man looked at him disoriented and confused. A mildly amused expression appeared on his face as the words clicked on his brain.

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Akaashi. I’m Bokuto Koutarou” - Bokuto replied. Then, lowering himself to the other’s ear he whispered - “And I’m about to fuck you good.”

The man gasped loudly as Bokuto thrusted into him. His owns arms failed him as the intensity of being inside the stranger – _no, not stranger. Akaashi_ – was too much. Akaashi breathed hard under him and Bokuto’s heart hammered against his chest.

“Okay, you can move” - he said after silent seconds.

At his words, Bokuto slided out and thrusted in again, vimly, making Akaashi gasp and arch his back. The pace Bokuto created was slow and intense, each powerful thrust ripping out of Akaashi a guttural moan. All of Bokuto’s concentration was put on his slow steady movements. He enjoyed watching Akaashi’s face contort in pleasure, the high of each thrust making him roll his eyes.

However, all the control Bokuto had seemed to be vanishing. The speed of his thrusts increased and the slick sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in his ears.

Yanking Akaashi closer to him, he hoisted his thigh over his shoulder, the new angle allowing him to go deeper inside Akaashi. Their teeth clashed when kissing and Bokuto drank all of the other’s moans. Akaashi was no longer coherent. He was more a mess of stuttering and cursing, unravelling himself under Bokuto.

“Ah! There… Don’t… ah…. stop!” - Akaashi breathed out, his voice worn out, his sounds getting lost on his throat.

“Wasn’t…thinking…of it” - Bokuto gritted out, in between thrusts.

They started to be erratic, and the pace was lost. There was just one end, the pleasure was blinding, the warmth on his stomach threathned to explode at any second. It was burning him, he felt on fire.

Akaashi babbled under him and with one silent moan stuck on his throat, he arched his back and came all over his and Bokuto’s chest, a content smile appearing on his face as the tension released and he relaxed.

With blown dark eyes staring at him, it only took Bokuto two or three powerful thrusts to spill himself inside Akaashi. It came over him, drowned him and he slumped on top of Akaashi who was still coming from his high.

Sweat made their skin cling to each other and despite his exhausted body, Bokuto still had a languid smile on his face. His eyes were closed and his hard breathing reached the little hairs on the back of Akaashi’s neck.

“Holy shit” - Bokuto whispered, head still buried on the crook of Akaashi’s neck.

“Yeah” - the other breathed out, his voice completely different from the beggining of the night. Instead of silky and smooth, it was hoarse and broken. Not less seductive, though, as Bokuto noticed by the tingling sensation Akaashi’s body left on his body.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, motionless, Bokuto on top of Akaashi, still inisde him. It was just the two listening to each other’s heartbeat and fighting the sleep for long minutes.

“I’m gonna move, ‘kay?” - Bokuto said, receiving just a faint hum in return.

Akaashi hissed as he pulled out and when Bokuto offered him a tissue, he cleaned the now dry sticky mess on his chest. Bokuto discarted the used condom and laid next to the quiet man on his bed. Covering them with a thin blanket, he finally closed his eyes, thinking he should definitely thank Kuroo from bringing him to The Prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┻┳|･ω･)
> 
> makotozback.tumblr.com


	2. Uuh...how can I say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after, basically

Bokuto woke up feeling cold.

Cracking one eye open, he noticed how only on of his legs and his hips were covered by the grey blanket. Supporting himself on his elbows, he took a look on his surroundings, his eyes quickly stopping ont he sleeping figure next to him.

As if finally waking up, Bokuto remembered how previous night had brough Akaashi to his bed. Details assaulted him but none of that seemed to be as important as what he was seeing on that moment. Akaashi laid on his stomach, both arms tucked under his pillow, his body only covered from the waist down, although his right foot was hanging on the edge of the bed. With the late morning light hiting Bokuto's window, Akaashi's skin looked like marble, with a few little moles scattered on his back. His messy black hair contrasted with his paleness and his peaceful expression made him look younger.

_Damn Bokuto, hit jackpot, didn't you? He's even prettier on day light_ , he thought, running his fingers through his hair, not quite believing his luck.

Although the pleasant exhaustion – the kind you feel after a couple of hours at the gym – Bokuto's muscles complained when he stood up and walked over to his own bathroom. After a cold shower and full examination on how marked he was – scratches all over his back and arms, purplish bit marks on his collarbones and hipbones, among others – he returned to his room where Akaashi was still in a deep slumber.

_Might as well make breakfast_ , he said to himself, putting on some old loose pants to have the minimun of decency. Only then he noticed the mess of his flat, particularly the short distance between his front door and his bedroom. The small table he had on his entrance hall where he put his keys and all the necessary items before leaving in the morning was all desorganised. They keys were out of their usual place, the owl plushie was on the floor, the lamp was more askew than straight; their two shirts had been carelessly thrown to the floor and his jeans and boxers were still where he had left them – at the entrance of his kitchen, where Akaashi fell to his knees and had him seeing stars.

While he waited for the boiling water to make tea, he picked up the clothes and tried to make his house more presentable. His ringtone interrupted him.

“Hel-”

_“Where the hell have you been, you asshole?”_ \- Kuroo's voice erupted from the other side of the line - _“I'm tired of texting you and trying to call your dumb ass!!”_

“Sorry, only got hold of my phone now.”

_“Fine, fine!”_ \- he huffed - _“Could've at least told me you were leaving yesterday. You disappeared and left no sign or some Hansel and Gretel shit behind.”_

“Yeah...” - Bokuto replied without force - “I...uh...I was...occupied?” - he offered.

_“Occupied? Since when do you - “_ \- Kuroo started, though his voice suddenly stopped - _“Holy shit! You got laid last night! It was it, wasn't it? You lucky bastard! About time!”_

“Wait – What?” - he interrupted - “What's that supposed to mean?”

_“Dude, we both know you've only had your right hand to make you company for the last months. I'm glad to see an improvement.”_

“You insult me” - he said, not really meaning the words. Just another day of being best friends - “But I'm not here to to talk about my sex life and no, I don't want to to hear about Sawamura's nice ass and how intense your night was.”

The other side of the line remained starngely quiet.

According to previous records, Kuroo would be filling him in with details of his night. What he got instead was a deep silence. Bokuto By now, Kuroo would be annoying him with details of his night, but what he got instead was a deep silence. Bokuto frowned. Rejection had always been a hard thing for Kuroo.

“Kuroo...look...I...” - he started, cautious.

_“I'm in way to deep, man”_ \- Kuroo whispered, as if scared, voicing his fear for the first time - _“I spent the whole night cuddling him. Not sex, not being all hot and bothered. Just cuddles.”_

“Holy bananas!” - Bokuto exclaimed, covering his mouth at the memory of a sleeping Akaashi - “Kuroo...Bro...That's awesome!”

_“No! It's not awesome!”_ \- Bokuto narrowed his eyes. What? - _“I don't do this, I don't do romantic sappy shit like you!”_

“Hey! I'm not sappy!” - he whined while he removed the kettle out of the stove - “You're being stupid, that's what it is. Ask him out on a real date, instead of only meeting at the club. Unless I'm the biggest idiot on Earth, I'm sure he'll say yes. Don't think he would spend the night cuddling otherwise.”

Kuroo groaned, frustrated and Bokuto was seeing him running his fingers through his hair, walking back and forth in his room. So way into the guy, he laughed internally. I need to smack some sense into him.

However, there was a knock on the door.

_Can't be Kuroo, I'm literally speaking to him right now. Konoha is in Kyoto, so I don't really see who –_

“Holy shit!” - he blurted out - “Dude, I gotta go. Talk to you later” - he said, hastily finishing the call and sprinting to his front door.

_Take a deep breath, Koutarou. Say a few prayers as well. If hell breaks lose at least you had a hell of a night and you leave this world with no regrets._ Other farewells ran through his head. He opened the door.

“Hello mum.”

In front of him stood his mother, expression emotionless. Grey eyes scanned him from head to toe to finally set on his eyes. Bokuto feebly smile. Despite the stoic expression, his mother smiled.

“At least put a shirt on, Koutarou, and please fix this lamp. It looks like it was knocked down and badly fixed” - she said as she walked in, taking an overall look on his flat.

“It's good to see you too, mum” - Bokuto smiled, walking backwards. There was no way she could see his back. _No way in hell_ \- “Please make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back.”

He rushed to his bedroom, where Akaashi laid. Still beautiful but posing a great problem now that his mother was there. Choosing a random shirt, he squated next to Akaashi.

“Please don't wake up in the next hour” - he murmured, his lips ghosting over Akaashi's - “I'll buy dinner later if you want. Just don't wake up.”

With a jolt, he stood up and quickly left the room. On his living room, his mom had made herself at home and had got herself a cup of tea. Her polished nature contrasted his old ragged black leather couch.

“Did you know I was coming? That was a lot of tea you prepared. I know I called you last week, but you are very forgetful” - she commented, looking at him, her eyes observing every little detail in the room.

“And like a good son, this time I remembered” - he lied. He had no memory of such phone call.

She seemed satisfied with the answer. That meant she took no time in activating her mother hen mode with the right interrogatory to go along with it. There were questions about his diet, his job, the usual complaints about his hair as _it is already time you have a normal hair like a normal person, Koutarou_. In return he asked about her health, if his father was still going strong and steady at the hospital and pretended not to hear her comments about him leaving home so soon. It was a skill he had developed over the years. He could love his parents but he needed to keep his distance. Otherwise he would suffocate.

Every once in a while, Bokuto would look furtively to the door. Perhaps some mental waves would cross the walls telling Akaashi to remain asleep. Ten minutes passed. Then fifteen. Three quarters and no sign of Akaashi. Must be a heavy sleeper, he thought.

_Well, after last night it doesn't surprise me._

“Why are you smirking? What have you done?” - his mother snapped him back to the present - “Anyway, as I was saying, I hope you're free next Saturday. I scheduled lunch for you and Tsubasa Yuuna at Kanda.”

_There she goes again..._

“Mum!” - he whined. It felt like a broken record.

“She's a really nice girl, Koutarou. Her mother told me she is studying business in college and she even played volleyball during highschool. She played – what was it? - setter, I think? Either way, you have my word on how pretty she is. Plus you know how hard it is to get reservations at Kanda.”

“That's not the point” - he argued. He kinda wanted to scream _I'm hella gay_ , but he thought that wouldn't be appropriate.

“She's a good girl, I don't see why you keep protesting and refusing to – oh!” - she stopped mid-sentence.

Bokuto felt his blood freeze. _Shit._

“Hello” - groggy voiced Akaashi said, from behind him.

Bokuto slowly turned himself to the slim male. He bored his eyes boring into Akaashi. His mouth was suddenly dry and his heart seemed to have stopped. And not for good reasons.

Not only had Akaashi appeared in the worst timing ever but was also sporting a bare chest, revealing a row of fading purpleshades down his neck and the baggy sweat pants Bokuto knew were his did a poor job in hiding the love bite on Akaashi's hipbone.

“Koutarou” - his mother started and he closed his eyes shut. Here comes the hurricane - “who's this?”

“Uh...This is...” - he babbled.

What could he possibly say? _Mom, this is Akaashi, the dude I fucked senseless last night because, yeah, I'm gay. Surprise!_ He said that and he'd be burnt alive.

“This is Akaashi and, well... he's...how can I say it?” - he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding looking at both his mother and Akaashi, who still looked pretty much fucked out and half asleep.

“Well?” - she grew impatient, tapping her tiny foot on the wooden floor, arms crossed over the chest.

“He's... uh... my boyfriend?”

Her eyes widened and her left eyebrow twitched. Bokuto was pretty sure that Akaashi had knocked against the door, judging by the dull sound produced from behind his back. When they locked eyes – Akaashi's now wide open with no restice of sleep – Bokuto hoped that the _go along with it, please for my sake, I'll definitely buy dinner later_ message he was trying to pass was safely received. He barely perceived the slight nod. Half of him sighed in relief. Then he remembered his mother, who was still in the room.

He didn't get what he was expecting. Instead of fumming, forehead vein ready to pop out and explode, his mother remained impassive and serene, her eyes threathning to water. Bokuto felt an unpleasant sting in his heart. She had never been one to express her inner conflicts or her more negative emotions. His mother could suffocate him sometimes, but he hated being the cause of her pain. He still remembered her face when he left home at eighteen. He still remember how she had forbidden him and how he had ignored her. Only on those ocasions had he seen her she tears. Now he could add one more to the list.

“Mum... I'm sorry... I – ”

“Is this the reason why you don't want to go to those lunches?” - she questioned, her watery grey eyes piercing him - “Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would reject you? You, my only son?”

Bokuto mumbled yet another apology. Twenty six years old and he still got lectured. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb on her palm. He felt sorry for putting her in that situation. He also felt sorry for not being 100% honest. _It's a white lie, though_ , he thought. _Telling the whole truth would do more damage than good._

Retrieving a handkerchief out of her bag, the middle-aged woman dried her eyes, careful not to damage her make-up. She then stood up and made notion for Akaashi, who had been a mere observer this whole time, to come closer.

“Forgive my manners. I'm Bokuto Aiko, Koutarou's mother.”

Akaashi accepted her hand-shake.

“Akaashi Keiji” - he replied - “It's a pleasure to meet you, Bokuto-san. I apologise for my appearance. If you allow me, I'll put on something more decent.”

While he disappeared once again into the bedroom, Bokuto smiled weakly at his mom. She did not return it. _Oh boy, here it comes..._

“I don't know why you kept this part of your life hidden from your family, Koutarou. What did you think? We'd disinherit you? We're your parents no matter what choices you do. Is this the way we've educated you? You're going to have a lot to explain, young man. And a lot to your father as well” - her voice then softened - “I might not understand it all, but he seems a decent fellow. Just, for the love of God, prevent me from seeing ever again what I saw today. Are we understood?”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

She nodded curtly. Bokuto scrunched his nose. Did this mean...?

“So, you're okay with it?”

“Well, it is a rather sudden discovery and I might not understand your choices. Nevertheless, they're yours to make and you're my only son. I'll always love you unconditionally” - she simply said.

That was more than enough. It was fair enough, he could work with that. If he had known this was the reaction he was going to receive, he would have told them a bit sooner. _Oh well, what's done is done. No need to cry on spilled water._

Akaashi returned and Bokuto felt a pleasant sting in his heart. His shirt looked great on him, the way it was just a bit oversized on his slim body and exposed his collarbones.

To compensate for the shock Bokuto-san, the mom, had received, he volunteered to make breakfast. His mother might or might have not fallen for his charms. Twenty minutes later, both Bokuto and his mom were presented with steaming tea, toast with butter and jam on the side, sliced fruit and a jar of orange juice. It was more than Bokuto had got for breakfast ever since he moved out of his parent's house.

For a while, they ate in silence. Bokuto sneaked glances at Akaashi and giggled internally as the other put all his attention in spreading the butter on his toast evenly. They were all enjoying the food with the sound of people on the street, enjoying the Saturday morning and the soft clatter of the clutery as background music. After drinking her tea, his mother decided it was time for another interrogatory. The victim? Akaashi.

“Tell me, Keiji-kun” - she started - “What is your age?”

“Twenty three, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh, you're very young. You must be in college then.”

“Yes, I'm in my last year of History of Art with major in Photography.”

“History of Art?” - she questioned, raising an eyebrow - “What are your thoughts for the future? What will you be able to do with that degree?”

Bokuto cringed internally. She might've swoon for Akaashi earlier but it was in her nature to search for a fault in him. If she had complained when Bokuto decided to study Physical Education and Healthcare so he could teach and coach volleyball, of course she would complain about a degree in History of Art. Anything that wasn't related to the noble professions, such as Medicine, Law, Business and Engineering, was considered wasn't considered as essential. That was the motto she lived by.

Akaashi answered all her questions in the most polite way, even making further explanation to clarify any doubt she might had. Bokuto observed it all, fascinated not only by the way Akaashi acted so calm but by the way he spoke of everything like it was close to his heart and there was no greater joy than to speak about what he did.

If Bokuto were in his position – that is, lying to Akaashi's mother and pretending to be his boyfriend and answering Akaashi's mom mean interrogatory, all while being the most calm human being to have ever laid feet on earth – he didn't know if he would be able to do a good job like Akaashi. He wouldn't give a good first impression as Akaashi's fake boyfriend, that was for sure.

After she was satisfied with the intel she had got from his fake boyfriend, his mother decided that it was time for her to leave. She didn't have all the time in the world, like many people did. Akaashi remained in the kitchen, doing the dishes – bless him – and Bokuto walked his mother to the elevator.

“Well, I'll talk to your father but you're the one who's going to tell him. And don't you dare saying no to our next Sunday lunch. Are we understood?”

“Yes, mom” - he replied in a sigh. Sunday lunches were always so much fun.

“Alright now, I'm off. Bye, bye, my dear” - with that, she kissed him twice on the cheek and pressed the button for the elevator.

He only managed to relax once he closed his front door.

He found Akaashi in his room and felt the urge to apologise. He barely knew him and he got involved in this mess.

“Don't worry about it... I get it. It'd probably be more awkward if you told the whole truth.”

“You're trully a life saviour, Akaashi. Thank you.”

A silence fell on the room as they stared at each other. Bokuto remembered the previous night, how their bodies had moved in unison, how Akaashi's sounds were still craved in his mind. But more than that, the more he looked at Akaashi, the more he realised he didn't want to end it there. Akaashi cut him off before he could speak.

“Do you mind if I took a shower? I need to get home and I smell like sweat and...well...” - he trailed off, the faintest shade of pink appearing on his cheeks.

Woosh. A arrow shot through his heart. Akaashi was so pretty.

His brain was slow on receiving the message.

“Oh yes! Fuck! Yes, of course! After what you did, you could ask for a bubble bath and I couldn't say no, even though I haven't a tub and that would be more difficult, but still not impossible! Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

Akaashi smirked at his rambling. Aware of how much of an idiot he looked like, Bokuto showed him the bathroom and provided him with all that he needed: towels, toothbrush, a clean shirt, fresh underwear – he tried to block the image, he really tried – and while Akaashi took his shower, he got dressed. If Akaashi didn't mind, he would walk him to the train station. _It's the minimun you can do, Koutarou._

 

On the way to the station, Bokuto apologised once again for the whole situation and about his mother.

“She was just doing her job as a mum” - he shrugged.

“Even then, she had no right to tell you your college choice wasn't going to give you a good job. Geez, I'm embarassed to even say that!”

“I get that a lot. She was not the first, nor shall she be the last. I'm used to it” - they fell quiet after that, just walking at the same pace.

Akaashi looked straight ahead and Bokuto, hands shoved into his jacket's pockets, tried not to blatantly stare at the beautiful man beside him.

They reached the station. There were few people on the platform and the trains were scarse. The board showed ten minutes for the next train. They sat near a vending machine.

“So” - Akaashi started, while Bokuto chose something from the machine, torn between gummy bears or salted caramel - “I suppose you are not out for your family.”

“Well, I feared my mother's reaction more than anything, although it didn't go as bad as I thought. I reckon telling my father will be easier. He's more laid back, I suppose. Gummy Bear?” - he offered. Akaashi picked a green one - “Are you?”

“Yeah, told them when I was in highschool.”

“Highschool? Wow! Did they take it well?”

“My mother took it better than my father. Took him a while, but I think having two younger siblings made him not as worried for the future. He can still see them getting tradionally married and having children in the tradional way. Something like that...”

“That's some consolation, I suppose” - he joked and Akaashi cracked a smile.

_Next train to Shinjuku will be arriving shortly on platform 3._

“Well, that's my train” - Akaashi turned to him - “Quick, give me your phone!”

Confused, Bokuto handed it to him. Akaashi typed something and quickly took a selfie witht he most deadpan expression along with a peace sign. He typed something more and handed it over to Bokuto.

“There, added my phone and my face, so you won't forget me.”

Bokuto gaped like a fish. The train reached the platform.

“Call me, yeah?” - Akaashi smiled - “You promised me dinner, after all.”

That said, he gave one step closer to Bokuto, kissed him dangerously close to his mouth and skipped to the carriage. As the doors closed he waved goodbye to a very astonished Bokuto.

The train was long gone when Bokuto blinked away from his transe and checked his phone. On his contacts, a new number had been added. Akaashi Keiji with the selfie and right emoji to go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (〃⌒▽⌒〃)ゝ
> 
> makotozback.tumblr.com


	3. Wait... I remember you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is now part of the crew. Cue Mario Karts championships and Disney movies marathons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) here it ia third part *hurray* 
> 
> I'm currently on holiday, so I won't be able to update this for the next week :( but i'll be working to write the following parts
> 
> See you in a week

“So you’re telling me that you had sex, he met your mother and then told you to call him?Kuroo asked once again, to make sure he heard right, leaning back into the bench at Fukurodani High’s rooftop - “And by some reason, your stupidity I presume, you haven’t called the guy back? Do you know how stupid that sounds?”

Bokuto groaned, a constant reaction of his for the past week. There were so many things happening at the same time that he barely got time to think for himself. Either it was his mom’s invitations for dinner, his father’s phone calls, classes to teach, volleyball to coach, tests to correct, annoying friends – that is, Kuroo – to laugh about his life choices or Akaashi’s number to think about, Bokuto had his thoughts hitting him all at once and he didn’t know what to do or on what to focus.

Except he was totaly faking it. 

He knew perfectly well on what to focus. He had a whole life experience and training on how to block his parents’ words, his job was easy to manage and the kids seemed to like him and his teaching and he knew how to strike back to Kuroo’s comments. Took a small mention of Sawamure and his fellow teacher would think twice about what to say. 

The problem was Akaashi. Not the man itself. He was fine the way he was. The problem laid on what Bokuto would do about that short moment at the train station. A week had gone by and he was still clueless. His inner self really wanted to press call but – 

“Arrrrgh!! Why is it so difficult?”- he exclaimed, standing up and messing his hair.

“It’s not difficult. It’s quite simple in fact” - the other shrugged.

“This is not Maths, Tetsu. You can’t do one plus one to make it two.”

“In fact, you can. You add your miserable self and this guy’s possible miserable self and you get two very happy guys who have hot banging sex every other day” - he grinned - “See? Simple.”

“That might’ve worked for you and Daichi, but he was already into you. Akaashi was an angel for helping me out, but that doesn’t mean he wants to hang out” - he finished with a sigh, his shoulders slumping and his mood dropping.

“You dumb owl head! The guy literally put his number in your cellphone without you asking! That’s not something you do without meaning something. Give me your phone!” - he ordered, extending his arm, hand waiting for the device.

“What do you want with it?” - Bokuto asked, suspicious, his hand instinctively protecting his phone.

“I’m going to delete the number. You’re so sure he doesn’t want anything with you…”

“You can’t do that.”

“I can” - he stated - “So, are you going to call him or am I going to delete his number?”

“Alright, alright” - he raised his hands in defeat - “I’ll call him, okay?”

They stared at each other.

“I meant now.”

“Now?” - Kuroo raised an eyebrow - “Fine” - he huffed, picking his phone.

Mumbling something about how friends shouldn’t threat friends and how he was in need of a kinder friend, Bokuto called Akaashi. 

It run three times.

_“He – ”_

“Hi, Akaashi. It’s…uh…Bokuto, the guy from the other day, or rather… uh…the other night and this is all very sudden, but I thought that maybe I should call you and now I’m calling you and it doesn’t mind if you don’t remember me, I mean, no hard feelings. I guess it’d probably sting a bit but it’s totally reasonable if you don’t remember….”

He fell silent. Not a sound on the other side, either.

“Oh shit, you don’t re – ”

_“Wait, wait, Bokuto-san”_ \- Akaashi interrupted - _“I remember you.”_

“Oh!”

_“Yeah”_ \- he chuckled - _“Hi.”_

“Oh shit! Hi! Holy fuck! I’m such a fool. You can say it, go ahead.”

_“I think it’s cute”_ \- Akaashi said in that low voice and the te corners of his lips turned upwards - _“So… You’re calling because…”_

“Oh yeah, yeah” - Bokuto remembered - “I was just wondering if you’re free this week? I know I promised dinner, but how about lunch? We can postpone dinner if you want. Lunch doesn’t mean dinner substitute” - he laughed weakly, still feeling like a goddamn teenager with butterflies. Get yourself together.

_“I’m free tomorrow. Is it too soon?”_

“Tomorrow sounds perfect! Where do we meet?”

They quickly agreed on the details. In between Akaashi’s classes, near his lecture hall. 

_“Alright”_ \- Akaashi said - _“It’s a date then. See you tomorrow, Bokuto-san.”_

Akaashi hang up. 

“You’re pathetically smitten with the guy” - Kuroo commented - “I suppose things went okay?”

“More than okay” - Bokuto smirked - “Your friend here has got a date tomorrow.”

 

~ ~

 

The meeting place was a new bistro that served out of this world toasts and killer cupcakes. Bokuto arrived just the right amount of early and found a more private table, easily to be spotted yet easily to be missed. 

Five minutes later, Akaashi walked in, a statchel hung on his shoulder, flannel shirt with a simple black tee underneath, dark denim jeans and white converse. To complete the look, a pair of fashionable yet somehow alternative sunglasses and a pierced ear lobe with a small black stone as an earring.Effortlessly cool echoed in his head. Bokuto couldn’t describe Akaashi betternt han what was in front of him. The stoic expression was the cherry on top of the cake. He waved as Akaashi searched for him, his eyes widening in recognition as he spotted him. 

Misterious, dangerous, yet so pretty. He was mesmerised as Akaashi drew near. How Bokuto had managed that was indeed a mistery.

“Hello, Bokuto-san” - he said as he sat down across him and small smile on his lips - “Sorry if I’ve made you wait. The train was a bit slow today.”

“I got here not that much before you. Don’t worry.”

They ordered their lunch. The conversation easily flew between them. Everything was so _easy_.

“So” - Akaashi started, sipping on his orange juice - “What took you so long, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto choked on his drink.

“Well.. You see… Uh… Work has been kinda tough, the sports festival is rigth around the corner and uh… my parents… because… you know…”

“It’s okay. You had no obligation to call me. Although I’m glad that you did” - the younger man said, hiding his small smile behind his drink.

“Of course, I did! After all you did for me! I should be the one thanking you, again and I probably should’ve called you sooner, but I was nervous and I wasn’t even sure you’d remember my face, so yeah…”

Akaashi nodded, a playful smile on his lips. 

“I don’t think I was that buzzed. I don’t think I’d be able to forget it too.”

He said those words while he stared deeply into Bokuto’s eyes. The brutal honesty made Bokuto feel his cheeks warming and the damned butterflies flying around.

“Geez…” - he laughed it off - “I wasn’t like that when I was 23. What do they feed you these days?”

“Oh you know, this and that… The blood of an unborn child, I think.”

Bokuto frowned. _Oh no, he’s a criminal, an addict, a criminal and an addict. For the love of owl, Koutarou! What did you think? You know it was too good to be true_. Akaashi’s poker face was a code. More importantly, as his senior it was his job to alert him to the consequences of –

“I’m kidding, Bokuto-san. Kidding” - Akaashi confessed - “I could hear your engines working, Bokuto-san. I swear I’m not into weird stuff nor have I a dead body in my room, though there was that one time…”

_What?_

Akaashi winked. Bokuto sighed.

“Oh, you’re good” - _so good_ \- “But you should know better than tease your seniors…”

“But I think that if I know those seniors in this or that way I can tease them a bit, don’t you think?” - he raised an eyebrow, daring.

“Touché.” 

Bokuto took his glass to his lips. _Interesting…_

Their orders arrived in the meantime and the conversation kept on going. 

Bokuto learnt that Akaashi preferred sweet over salty; cats over dogs, even though he was allergic; rabbits were useless and so were fish; city always; spring over summer and no, not because the cherry blossom trees gave amazzing photos. Okay, maybe it was, but just a little. Tea over coffe, with at least three sugar cubes; sushi only when extremely necessary and there weren’t any other options. Cinema alone was okay, but not ideal. School life was rather dull until he joined the volleyball team.

“Really? What position?” - Bokuto asked, eyes wide open in excitement.

“Setter.”

“I was a wing spiker. You should set for me one day, Akaashi.”

“Sure, I’d love it.”

With the promise of playing volleyball in the near future, Bokuto told him about himself, how owls were the coolest bird ever and how owl puns were life. And no, there was no way Akaashi would get rid of the puns, because now they were friends and there was no point in trying to get rid of them. Kuroo had tried and failed miserably. And he didn’t care if he would be owl by himself with the puns. They would not end. He told him how he had broken his left arm at least four times, two of them after falling off a tree, one he went against a wall while riding in his bicycle and the other was after a bad fall at a volleyball tournament in highschool.

“I suppose you were what they call troublemaker, Bokuto-san.”

“Well, I just preferred to run after cats and climb on trees and get myself dirty. My mom went nuts whenever I appeared at home with a scrapped kneed or a bloody nose. I didn’t particularly looked for trouble, you know? It was trouble that found me.”  
“Oh, I know. Tale as old as time” - he shrugged nonchanlantly.

“Did you just quote Beauty and the Beast, Akaashi?”

“When you have a younger sister aged five there’s not much you can do, but they’re good movies, I suppose.”

“You say that, but I bet you can quote them from the beggining to the end and in reverse” - Bokuto laughed.

Akaashi grumbled that it wasn’t his fault the music was catchy.

Bokuto then asked about his siblings. He didn’t know what it was like to have a younger brother to look after or an older brother he could look up to. The closest he had to a brother was Kuroo, but that fucker got into even more trouble than he did.

“He’s a good friend, but seriously, he drags me into so much shit. I remember one time when we were still in college that I had to bail him out of jail for public indecency. Oh, and I have a degree in being a third wheel. He was head over heels with this guy but didn’t have the balls to confess and so I had to come along with him. But then he ditched me and then you and I met.”

“Will have to thank him them” - Akaashi smirked, his dark eyes tinkling - “Oh! I better get going. Ukai-sensei can be a pain in the butt when someone gets late…and not in a good way.”

Bokuto snorted, shaking his head. He paid for their lunches – I insist Akaashi, I’m forever in your debt – and walked Akaashi to the train station. Unlike the week before, they had to run to catch the train.

“What? No goodbye kiss?” - Bokuto asked, after Akaashi had waved goodbye and skipped to the carruage.

“I would but we don’t want you to get spoiled, do we?” - he asked back, a smile playing on his lips.

And just like the week before, he waved goodbye once again and left a very speechless Bokuto behind. A voice that sounded very much like Kuroo’s echoed in his mind.

_Yep, pathetically smitten._

 

~~

 

It didn’t take long for them to meet again. Two days to be exact.

They went to the movies, as apparently, Akaashi wanted to see a horror movie but he couldn’t stand seeing them alone. Bokuto happened to be free that afternoon. It was a win-win that ended up with Bokuto covering his eyes at the intense parts and Akaashi craving his nails on his arm. Bokuto could barely walk when they left the cinema as his knees were shaking. Depsite his deadpan expression, Bokuto could see that Akaashi was not much better. There was a thin layer of sweat in his brow and his hand twitched in after-shock. Horror movies were then banned.

It started to become a routine. Their encounters were more often, whenever the two had the chance, really. The programmes were of all different natures. Sometimes they strolled down the park, others they had lunch. Every Saturday morning meant jogging, but as Bokuto quickly noticed how bad of a morning persong Akaashi was, Saturday mornings became Saturday’s evenings. Every other Friday night meant movie night and sometimes Kuroo and Daichi joined them. There was even one time they went on a MacDonald’s run at 4am because Akaashi was stressing over exams and Bokuto took for himself the job of relaxing him and take his mind out of school’s affairs.

In essence, Akaashi became part of the gang.

Texts soon became a thing, snapchats weren’t even worth mentioning, and owl puns, despite some earlier resistance – _really, Bokuto-san? Really? I guess owl let you be then_ – were accepted and upgraded, much to Kuroo’s surprise. 

“How he manages to come with one even lamer than the one you sent I have no idea” - Kuroo commented once - “Guess you’ve found your soulmate” - he joked and Bokuto rolled his eyes. People not fond of owl puns had no right to comment on said puns.

On one of the first Friday’s night the four of them gathered together, for a Mario Karts tournament, Kuroo’s only response to seeing Akaashi was to choke on his drink and have two very open wide eyes, jaw dropped at loss of words. 

“The hell? I know you said he was pretty and I know he’s pretty, but how does he get even prettier?” - he had shared with him, while they were in the kitchen, getting snacks and drinks. 

Bokuto only smiled, returning to the others on the living room. After all, he had a reputation to mantain and Akaashi could be very pretty but he wouldn’t let him win.

Contrary to everyone’s beliefs, Akaashi kicked ass.

“I have two younger siblings. I need to know how to play.”

“Yes, just like Disney movies” - Daichi snickered, recalling the time when they watched a bunch of Disney classics and discovered that Akaashi hated to be interrupted when wacthing them.

“This cannot be!” - Bokuto exclaimed - “I demand a rematch!”

“Forget it, Bo” - Kuroo yawned, snuggling more into Daichi’s embrace - “Pretty boy here is undefeatable.”

Daichi hummed in agreement and Bokuto knew the cause was lost. Grumbling a _you’re all traitors_ , Bokuto turned off the game and switched off the lights of the living room. No one had the strenght to stand up and go home and it’s was pointless. The futons were already spread out on the livign room and Bokuto ditched his bed for the never forgiving floor next to Akaashi. Kuroo and Daichi took the sofa, all tangled limbs and drool already on the corner of Kuroo’s mouth.

Trying to arrange a better position to sleep, Bokuto turned around to face Akaashi, who blinked and lazily smiled. Once again, Bokuto wondered how could such beautiful human being could have ended up in his life and reached zero conclusions. Maybe it was time to accept that fate had been generous.

As he was about to fall in the slumber of sleep, Akaashi whispered:

“Bokuto-san, you’re not mad at me, are you?”

“What for?”

“It’s just that you’re frowning and I thought you might be upset that I won against you” - Akaashi said, his fingers smoothing the wrinkles on his forehead.

“Just thinking” - Bokuto mumbled still not opening his eyes, a content sigh escaping his lips as Akaashi’s fingers trailed down his cheek and his thumb caressed him gently - “Not quite used to it, you know?”

It might have been his wild imagination, but Bokuto thought he heard Akaashi giggle.

 

Bokuto woke up the next morning feeling a weight on his chest and Kuroo’s voice coming from above him. Cracking one eye open, he barely sees the flash of Kuroo’s cellphone going off as a picture is taken.

“Are you sure you are just fake dating?”

Thinking it is way too early to deal with whatever comes out of Kuroo’s mouth, Bokuto touched whatever was on top of him and got goosebumps when that something – or someone - breathed out on his neck and moved slightly.

“Morning” - Akaashi mumbled against his neck.

“Good morning, Akaashi!” - Kuroo exclaimed - “Finding your pillow comfortable enough?”

These words seemed to do the trick. Akaashi opened both eyes in a flash just to realise he was no longer on his futon, but was instead curled up against Bokuto. Kuroo laughed at his reaction and wandered off to the kitchen, where Daichi was already making coffee. _Bless him_ , Bokuto thought. 

Despite his earlier embarassement, Akaashi, still sporting a faint pink colour on his cheeks, greeted him good morning and helped him standing up. While the other two were busy in the kitchen, both Bokuto and Akaashi cleared up the living room and put away the futons. During the short time, Bokuto realised something was off with the younger. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he could tell Akaashi avoided looking at him. Bokuto ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

“Don’t listen to that fucker, Akaashi” - he said reassuringly. Kuroo’s nasty response was overlooked - “The fact is that I’m an amazing pillow and he’s just jealous.”

“Right” - Akaashi nodded, his playful smile once again on his lips - “Especially because this pillow smells better than him, right?”

And with a adventurous hand running down Bokuto’s chest, Akaashi left him in the living room, gaping like a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´∀｀)♡
> 
> makotozback.tumblr.com


End file.
